1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly to an actuator of a hard disk drive, which has a bobbin structured such that it can experience a uniform shrinkage while radiating heat after being injection-molded.
2. Related Art
Generally, a hard disk drive is used as an auxiliary memory of a computer, for recording information on a disk being a recording medium by converting a digital electronic pulse into a more permanent magnetic field or for reading out recorded information from the disk. Such a hard disk drive includes a disk for storing information data thereon, an actuator having a head for recording information to or reading information from the disk, a voice coil motor (VCM) for pivoting the actuator around a pivot shaft to a precise data position on the disk, and an interface for connecting electronic circuits and drives controlling the above components to a computer body.
I have found that unstable formations of bobbins of actuators can be extremely inconvenient. Efforts have been made to improve bobbins and actuators.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,528 for Disc Drive Actuator Incorporating Injection Molding, Flying Leads, and Locking Flanges issued to Jabbari et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,228 for Optical Head Having a Vertical Flat Plate Shaped Magnetic Circuit Containing a Tracking Coil and a Focusing Coil issued to Izuka, U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,258 for Hard Disk Drive Precision Head Positioner Having a Self-aligning Head Positioner/magnetic Coil Bobbin Interface issued to Arin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,169 for Rotary Actuator Disk Drive issued to Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,445 for Suspension System for Focus Actuator of an Optical Disk Drive issued to Luecke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,964 for Linear Pickup Actuator for Moving an Optical Pickup in a Radial Direction of a Disk issued to Suzuki, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,555 for Optical System Drive for Optical Recording/reproducing Apparatus issued to Iguma et al.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide an efficiently improved actuator of a hard disk drive having an improved bobbin.